The Revelation
by Ecofinisher
Summary: Adrien and Kagami want to reveal to their fencing class about their relationship state. Who had thought they would react so well...


**I had this idea once and typed it down today, as I was stuck on another fanfic. Enjoy :3**

Adrien Agreste stood inside the wardrobe in front of his locker his cat kwami Plagg dig his head into a small wheel box of Camembert, afterward he took it out and looked at Adrien, which raised his eyebrow in confusion.

„Is anything wrong with it?" Questioned Adrien.

„That's not the usual taste my Camemberts have" Plagg mentioned, then Adrien grabbed the cover of the cheese to read the ingredients.

„I didn't know this Camembert tastes a little sour, than the other one" Adrien explained placing the cover back in the locker. „I thought the Swiss Camembert would have the same taste as ours"

„Next time, I'll be going with you"

„To turn the store upside down again like last year?" Adrien asked. „Bad idea"  
„Easy, the cameras didn't see me. Also, you didn't do anything wrong, you just tried to catch, that so-called crat a.k.a cat and rat hybrid"

„Yes, " Adrien answered chuckling about the comment. „Look I gotta go meet Kagami"

„Greet Kagami from me, " Plagg told the blonde, which nodded and closed the door and Adrien walked the floor down to the small corridor at the exit of the wardrobe to see Kagami sit already in her new fencing uniform of the D'Argencourt academy and looking at her saber, which still was the old one.

„Great, you already wearing the new uniform" Adrien mentioned earning a brown pair of eyes looking up at him.

„Now I'm officially one of your team, " Kagami said with a smile, which was mirrored back by the blonde.

„You always were, Kagami," Adrien added getting Kagami to approach him to peck him on his lips. „You made such a great impression on all of our teammates. We're so happy to have you with us"

„Thanks, " Kagami said then looked at the clock over the door, seeing the time and looked back at her boyfriend. „Shall we go out?"

„Sure" Adrien responded, then two girls and a boy dressed in a white fencing suit walked by passing by the two.

„Congratulations you two, we have heard of your match" The tan-skinned boy mentioned. „It could have lasted a little longer and you two would have broken the record"

„Thank you" Kagami answered with a smile. „It was a really intensive match thought"  
„Well, in the end, I think it wouldn't have mattered, cause both are in our class," The dark-skinned girl with the short hair going behind her neck added earning a nod from the other students.

„For me, it didn't matter, if I or Kagami won. We just wanted to make Monsieur D'Argencourt happy" Adrien explained.

„You two have to tell us the full story, I'd love to know, what techniques you two used, " The boy asked earning a nod from Adrien.

„Sure Etienne" Adrien agreed holding his thumb up, then the three entered into the court, then Kagami got up and looked back at Adrien.

„Shall we go?" The Japanese fencing student asked, observing Adrien get up and grab Kagami's hand, then the blue-haired girl rolled her eyes up at the emerald-green eyes of her boyfriend.

„Should we tell them that about us?" The blonde asked making Kagami tilt her head, then she got what Adrien was talking about and asked back.

„You're talking about us being together now?" Adrien nodded as Kagami spoke at him.

„I mean they are our friends and they have supported our intensive fencing training and I thought it would be fair if they would know this personally from us as from third parties or the teen magazines,"

„Sure I think you're right," Kagami agreed watching Adrien walk at the door, opening it back and he extended his arm out showing Kagami to pass first.

„Thank you….Adrikins,"

„Sorry, I think that name is taken by my friend Chloé" Adrien mentioned, making Kagami chuckle.

„Thank you….Adri…."Kagami said afterward, making Adrien cheekily watching Kagami pass by him. Soon as she was out he was about to pass, then he encountered the twins, that belonged to the fencing class passing beside him to leave the wardrobes.

„Thank you, Adri!" The first twin mimicked trying to sound like a female, making the brother laugh and Adrien shake his head in enjoyment of the humor of the two brothers, then he followed the twins and met the rest of the fencing class including Kagami in the middle of the court, which they use for the fencing matches.

Kagami walked at Adrien, then looked together at their classmates, which were all standing beside two blonde girls and the tan-skinned girl from the wardrobe.

„Shall we?" Kagami asked, then Adrien placed his thumb and his index finger inside his mouth and whistled to call the attention of the class.

„Hey congratulations, I've heard about the match" The shortest blonde girl mentioned earning a nod from Adrien.

„My two precious children made me so happy this week. I can't believe it" A voice said and all turned around to see Armand D'Argencourt walk in the court in his fencing suit towards the class.

„Good afternoon" Greeted all the students, then Armand D'Argencourt grabbed his two most skilled fencing students on their shoulders pulling them closer to his face.

„You two made me so happy, mostly you Miss Tsurugi. You took down your opponents very sleeky and without any problem"

„We glad to know that Mr. D'Argencourt" Adrien responded.

„You did a great job as well Mr. Agreste. Just because you lost your first match it doesn't mean it's the end of the championship. You showed that to everyone there"

„Yeah totally" Adrien responded with a smile. „Can I tell the class something?" Adrien questioned rolling his eyes at the teacher.

„Of course, feel free to speak" Armand responded taking his arms off the two students, then Adrien looked at Kagami, which smiled at the blonde and Adrien looked at the entire group.

„I and Kagami had shared a few moments together inside and outside the fencing lessons, which brought us two closer together. Maybe some of you have already noted it, others maybe haven't…..We just wanted to tell you all, that after the fencing tournament I and Kagami….well I asked her that….well..." Adrien tried to tell, now getting lost with his words, then he watched Kagami smile and hold her hand closer his, gazing up at him assuring him he could continue. Adrien then grabbed Kagami with both of his hands holding it closer to him, making a few classmate smile, realizing, what the blonde was trying to explain.

„We want to officially announce, that we two are now...well since the fencing tournament a couple." Adrien confessed.

„You two are really going out with each other?" The blonde girl asked the two students with a smile.

„Yeah" Responded Kagami. „We're dating now" Kagami explained exchanging soft looks with the blonde.

„Finally!" Shouted one of the twins starting to applaud along with the class and the fencing teacher, surprising Adrien and Kagami.

„What?" Kagami gasped in surprise looking at Adrien, which shrugged his shoulders.

„We have shipped you two since that day you two fought each other as if you two were mirroring each other" The blonde girl mentioned surprising the couple.

„For real?" Adrien asked. „I didn't expect this"

„You two make such a cute couple. You two only deserve the best" The dark-skinned girl mentioned, earning a nod from the other fencing colleagues.

„Zeynep is right. In the name of the D'Argencourt academy I wish you two the best luck for the future of your relationship and that your love for each other is eternally," Armand wished the couple earning another short applause from the classmates, afterward Adrien gave Kagami an amusing smile thereafter the Japanese descendant girl placed her hands around his back and lied her head on his chest, turning Adrien's smile into an enamored one at the delightful warm feeling he got from the partner.

**This kind of was short, but my heart told me to trust him :3**


End file.
